Une journée de noël
by Liyly
Summary: ONE-SHOT Une journée de noël banale pour la famille Potter , excepté peut-être les 5 visiteurs translucides qui regardent de la fenêtre.


_Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

_Résumé : Une journée de Noël banale pour la famille Potter , enfin peut-être pas si banale si on en croit les 5 visiteurs fantomatiques qui observent la scène._

_Note : Voilà ma deuxième histoire elle est plutôt ennuyeuse et banale à mon avis , pour être honnête c'est le genre de fic que je lis quand j'ai vraiment plus rien a lire , mais bon je débute dans l'écriture alors j'essaie d'écrire ce que je peux et j'attends vos avis pour m'améliorer _

Dans une jolie maison recouverte de neige , quelque part en Angleterre , se trouvait une famille : un homme d'environ 30 , avec de beaux yeux verts émeraudes cachés derrière des lunettes et des cheveux noirs en bataille , à ses côtés se trouvait sa femme , une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roux . Et à leurs pieds , trois jeunes enfants d'environ 7 , 5 et 3 ans déballaient les cadeaux que le père noël leur avait envoyé . Dans les yeux des deux parents se trouvait beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse pour les trois enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune homme d'environ 13 ans fit son entrée par cheminée , après que la plus petite des 3 enfants lui ait parlé , il commença à changer de couleur de cheveux , tout en déballant ses propres cadeaux . Il commença ensuite une bataille de chatouilles avec le plus grands des 2 garçons , à laquelle se joignit vite toute la famille . Bientôt Godric's Hollow résonna de rire et de bonne humeur . Et oui évidemment la joyeuse petite famille est la famille Potter composée de Harry, Ginny et leurs 3 enfants , James Sirius , Albus Severus et la petite Lily Luna , accompagnée du filleul du « sauveur du monde sorcier » : Teddy Remus Lupin .

En regardant bien , sur la cheminée se trouvait plusieurs photos : la première photo représentait le couple d'une jeune femme joyeuse , accompagnée d'un homme plus vieux avec des cheveux grisonnants mais l'air tout aussi heureux que la femme , dans les bras de cette dernière se trouvait un petit bébé âgé tout au plus de quelques jours , qui changeait la couleur de ses cheveux tout le temps. Sur la deuxième photo se trouvait un autre couple : une jolie rousse aux yeux aussi verts émeraudes que le bébé qu'elle tenait , mais qui avait les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille que l'homme a coté . Enfin sur la dernière photo se trouvait un groupe de jeunes devant un vieux château : la même jolie femme rousse que précédemment bien que plus jeune , de même pour le jeune homme ; se trouvait aussi sur cette photo un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains , et si on observait bien , on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait du même homme que sur la première photo. Et enfin se trouvait un très séduisant jeune homme au cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux gris virant un peu sur le bleu .

Pour un œil humain ,moldu ou sorcier , aucunes des 5 personnes translucides devant la fenêtre ne pouvait être vu , mais pour l'œil de plusieurs créatures magiques ce n'était pas le cas , ces dernières pouvait même ressentir quelques émotions des ces fantômes du passé , qui n 'étaient autre que les 5 personnes des photos : Lily Evans Potter , James Potter , Rémus Lupin , Nymphadora Tonks Lupin et Sirius Black .

- Je n'en reviens pas que mon filleul préféré est réussi a reconstruire Godric Hollow et en plus ça ressemble à un palais , il y a aucun doute ça paye d'être le survivant !

- Sirius Orion Black , je t'interdits de dire cela , tu sais très bien que Harry n'a jamais accepté aucun gallions que le ministère lui a donné pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier !

- Calme-toi Liyly-jolie , Sirius plaisante , tu sais très bien qu'on est tous très fier de notre Harry , et de la superbe famille qu'il a réussi a construire ; à croire que les rousses c'est dans les gènes que les Potter les ont ! Le seul truc que j'ai a reprocher a mon formidable fils est d'avoir appelé son fils Albus SEVERUS , non mais vraiment appelé son fils d'après Servilus !

-James , tu sais très bien que Severus était quelque un de bien ! En tout je suis heureux de voir que Teddy est heureux avec Harry , c'est vraiment un parrain formidable !

- Oui Rémus , tu as raison , même si je n'ai jamais douté d'Harry , je suis heureuse de voir qu'il s'occupe bien de notre fils !

- Maintenant qu'on est rassuré sur la bonne santé de tout le monde , on devrait repartir !

- Mais Lunard , c'est pas juste , on vient juste d'arriver !

- Rémus a raison Sirius on doit rentrer , notre place n'est pas ici .

Les 5 fantômes repartirent vers leur demeure céleste et quelques secondes après le « Survivant » vint a la fenêtre avec un grand sourire . C'était vraiment le meilleur noël de sa vie , il avait sa famille près de lui , et il avait le sentiment que les maraudeurs et leurs femmes avaient ressenti son bonheur.

**En espérant que cela vous est plus , n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour aider l'auteur à s'améliorer !**


End file.
